


The Beauty of the Dark

by Abi_Faye



Series: Enlightenment Novellas [4]
Category: The Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abi_Faye/pseuds/Abi_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>; ain't no preacherman can save my soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of the Dark

{ to be added to }


End file.
